Sorpresa!
by promethea
Summary: OneShot, Para Iset en su 10 cumpleaños


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Son de JK, y solo de JK. Yo solo los cojo prestados un ratito para jugar en el sotano. Prometo devolverlos cuando acabe.**

**Por cierto, esta oneshot no solo esta dedicado a Iset (el tesoro de Papa Foxtrot), si no que le pertenece. Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa. Sopla las velas con fuerza y pide un deseo. **

**Se que te mereces una historia mejor. Una mas larga, mas interesante….. pero contando que me entere de tu cumpleaños con un margen de una hora para escribir… creeme que ha sido todo un desafio. Aun asi, espero que te guste ^^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione se mordía los labios mientras fruncia el ceño y pasaba la espátula de madera con cuidado extremo por el borde de la tarta, retirando el exceso de crema y dejando que el pastel tuviera un aspecto pulcro, brillante y apetitoso. Pese a ser una criatura de intelecto, Hermione encontraba algo relajante, sedante e incluso satisfactorio en la repostería. Que luego pudiera sentarse a devorar el fruto de su dulce, chocolateado y glaseado trabajo hasta sufrir un coma diabético no tenia nada que ver. Pero lo cierto es que la repostería tiene algo divertido. Algo intrínsecamente satisfactorio. Y no pudo evitar sonreir.

Miro la tarta que estaba decorando con algo de tristeza. Aun que le gustara la repostería, y sus recetas de pasteles fueran bastante buenas, no tenia mano para dibujar. Dejo la manga pastelera y contemplo un poco deprimida el fruto de su trabajo. Lo que debía ser un león rampante dibujado en rojos y dorados había acabado siendo una especie de chihuahua en llamas deforme y que parecía tener graves problemas mentales con dientes de tiburón. Hermione solo pudo maldecir su talento nulo para el dibujo. Por lo menos las letras grandes en las que se podía leer con claridad GRIFFINDOR le habían quedado bien.

Suspiro. Y llamaron al timbre. A toda prisa metió la tarta en la nevera y corrió ha abrir la puerta. Y no pudo evitar sonreir al ver que Harry estaba allí de pie sonriendo.

-Lo tienes?- Susurro Hermione en tono complice. Tenia una expresión de ansiedad en el rostro que hizo reír a Harry a carcajadas.

-No ha sido fácil- El ojiverde saco la mano que tenia escondida a la espalda con una bolsa y Hermione se la arrebato de las manos de un tirón mientras se le dibujaba una gigantesca sonrisa en los labios.

-Nada que sea fácil vale la pena, Harry, ya lo sabes.

Harry frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto, pero no se le fue la sonrisa de la cara.

-A las ocho entonces, no?- Pregunto el recolocándose el abrigo. Seguía en el umbral de la puerta y Hermione manoseaba con entusiasmo el paquete que le había dado.

-Si. Y no lleguéis tarde!

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se giro. Comenzo a caminar y se alejo calle abajo, dejando a la castaña apoyada en el marco de la puerta mientras se mordía el labio pensativa. Habia mucho que hacer. Y apenas quedaba tiempo.

Mientras volvía al interior de la casa, cerrando con cuidado la puerta y dejando el paquete que Harry le había traído en la cocina, junto a un montón de paquetes mas, la castaña no pudo evitar pensar en lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

Media hora despues, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Esta vez eran George y Angelina. Y entraron.

Una hora mas tarde, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Eran Will, Fleur, Percy, Neville y Luna. Y también entraron.

Hora y media mas tarde, volvieron a llamar. Y dos horas después, el timbre sonó de nuevo. Si cualquier muggle hubiera estado atento, habría visto a cerca de 50 personas llamar al timbre de la casa de los Granger para desaparecer en el interior de aquellos muros.

Y mientras la tarde iba pasando lentamente, y cada vez mas y mas gente llegaba, Hermione solo podía pensar en una cosa. Y ese pensamiento era "ya falta menos…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-No me puedo creer que se haya olvidado….- mascullo Ron de bastante mal humor.- Entiendeme, se supone que es mi novia y estas cosas son importantes y eso…

-No seas asi Ron, a fin de cuentas, tu el año pasado te olvidaste de san valentin. Y de su cumpleaños. Y del regalo de graduación. Y 25 aniversario de sus padres. Y de….-Harry iba a añadir algo mas a la lista de cosas olvidadas de Ron cuando el pelirojo lo corto con varios aspavientos.

-Oh, vamos! Pero yo soy yo y Hermione es Hermione! Se supone que ella no se olvida de estas cosas!

Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ni una lechuza en una semana! Siempre que vengo a verla no esta! No ha venido a visitarme! Ni una nota! Ni una misera palabra!

-A lo mejor esta haciendo algo importante…- comento Harry defendiendo a su amiga

-Que puede estar haciendo tan importante, eh?- Lloriqueo Ron al borde de la histeria- Se supone que hay cosas que deben ser importantes para nosotros! Yo debo ser importante para ella! Que puede haber mas importante que yo?

Harry Miro a su amigo con las cejas arqueadas y no dijo nada. Ron movio los labios, y frunció el ceño.

-Eso que acabo de decir no suena bien, verdad?- Pregunto el pelirojo con un tono de voz bastante mas tranquilo.

-No, la verdad es que no….-Harry se mantenía estoico por los pelos. Intentaba parecer serio, pero se estaba conteniendo a duras penas de estallar en carcajadas.

-Podemos hacer como si no lo hubiera dicho?- La mirada de Ron recordaba a la de un cachorrito que pega las orejas al creaneo en busca de no llevarse una riña muy gorda por haber mordisqueado unas zapatillas de felpa.

-tranquilo, tio, que para eso estamos los amigos- Harry le palmeo la espalda y siguieron caminando calle abajo.

El ojiverde se miro el reloj de pulsera. Eran las ocho menos dos o tres minutos. Miro a su alrededor y carraspeo.

-Oye, estamos cerca de la casa de los padres de Hermione, te apetece que pasemos por allí a ver si saben algo de ella? Aun que de todas maneras yo no me preocuparía. Seguramente estará con algún caso del ministerio y habrá perdido la nocion del tiempo enterrada entre montañas de libros y papeles. Ya sabes como es….

Ron lanzo una mirada esperanzada a su amigo y asintió con la cabeza. Los dos jóvenes aurores se encaminaron callejeando entre las casas con jardín que los rodeaban hasta llegar a la casa de los Granger.

Ron alargo la mano y golpeo suavemente la puerta con los nudillos. O esa fue su intención. Nada mas sus dedos rozaron la madera la puerta se abrió sola con un largo y lúgubre ñññiiiiiiiiiiii. Harry lo primero que pensó fue en que a Hermione le vendría bien poner aceite en las visagras. Ron se había puesto palido.

-Mione no es de las que se dejan la puerta abierta….-susurro con el corazón encogido en el pecho.

-c rees que le habrá pasado algo?- Harry ya había sacado la varita y se había puesto serio. Ron no tardo en imitarlo.

Ambos se agazaparon y abrieron la puerta con cuidado. Pese a que aun había algo de luz solar, el ocaso era inminente. En el interior de la casa todo estaba tranquilo, silencioso y oscuro.

Los dos aurores, dos tercios del trio dorado entraron en la casa de la familia Granger preparados para todo. Cruzaron el pasillo que daba al recibidor e investigaron en la pequeña biblioteca familiar. No había nadie.

Harry y Ron cruzaron miradas y gestos en silencio.

"Entra tu primero" Dijo Harry con gestos rapidos y decididos " yo te cubro la retaguardia".

Ron, serio, asintió con la cabeza.

Varita en mano, y apuntando al frente dispuesto a todo, entro de un salto en el comedor oscuro.

-Lumus!- Grito Harry tras el.

Lo que Ron vio le sobrecogió el alma. De entre las penumbras detrás del sofá unas enormes patas de araña comenzaron a desplegarse con un siseo perturbador.

-Acromantula!-Grito mientras la monstruosa criatura de ocho patas se alzaba por encima de los muebles. Tenia el tamaño de un coche, y ocupaba mas de un tercio de la habitación.

A la tenue luz del lumus de Harry, Ron solo veía el contorno de aquel monstruo peludo recortándose. Pero el hecho de haberlo encontrado en la casa de los Granger, despues de haber pasado mas de una semana sin saber nada de Hermione le encogió el alma. E ideas aterradoras empezaron a llenar su cabeza.

El miedo a las arañas que sufria murió aplastado por el miedo ha que a Hermione le hubiera pasado algo. Lleno de furia, noto el sabor de la bilis subiéndole por la garganta y alzo la varita mientras aquella criatura siseante se le hechaba encima desde las sombras.

Ron no dudo. Una ráfaga de maldiciones salieron de su varita haciendo destellar rayos multicolor en la oscuridad de aquella sala. Y de pronto, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo.

Todo paso muy rápido. O mas bien, muchas cosas pasaron a la vez en un intervalo de tiempo muy corto.

Alguien encendio las luces cegando a Ron y Harry. Un monton de globos de colores cayeron del techo convirtiendo la estancia en un caos multicolor. La araña gigante estallo nada mas ser impactada por la primera maldición. Literalmente estallo, quedando reducida a cientos de litros de una masa negra que salió despedida en todas direcciones llenando el comedor de los Granger de salpicones de aquella masa oscura. Y una vocecilla dulce, femenina y sobretodo solitaria grito con entusiasmo desde un rincón.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RON!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Ron parpadeo. Y miro a su alrededor. Estaba cubierto de aquella brea negra. Los globos le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Miro a su alrededor estupefacto y se encontró con unos cuarenta rostros salpicados de negro que lo miraban tan sorprendido como el estaba.

La propietaria de la voz solitaria que había gritado "feliz cumpleaños", que no era otra que Luna Lovegood volvió ha hablar.

-Creia que íbamos a gritarlo todos…..

De pronto, de una de las puertas, apareció Hermione, llevando una tarta roja y amarilla con un monton de velas encendidas. Y ese fue el momento en el que el reloj de la pared anuncio al mundo con su Dinggggg Donnggggg dinnngggg que eran las ocho en punto de la tarde. Lo que mas descoloco a Ron es que Hermione llevaba puesto un gorrito de papel torcido sobre la cabeza.

La castaña miro a su alrededor. El caos se había apoderado del salón. Y sobretodo, el silencio. Nadie decía nada. Nadie sabia que decir, básicamente, por que nadie tenia muy claro lo que había pasado. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, y con su voz mas autoritaria, firme y severa grito:

-George Weasley, te había dicho que nada de darle un susto a tu hermano con una araña gigante de chocolate animada con un hechizo "locomotus"!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Todo este secretismo, y el estar sin saber de ti era por que me querías dar una fiesta sorpresa?- Ron no había parado de sonrerir como un idiota desde que se le paso el susto por lo de la araña gigante.

-Era la idea, pero de alguna manera tu hermano se las apaño para estropearlo todo…..-Hermione parecía un poco triste.

El pelirojo miro a su alrededor. Miro a sus amigos devorando con entusiasmo la tarta con el teorico león pintado. Pese a que la criatura que decoraba el pastel parecía una aberración contra la naturaleza, la tarta estaba riquísima.

Miro los globos, y las caras conocidas de sus amigos del colegio. Miro los rostros sonrientes, y las manchas de chocolate que lo cubrían prácticamente todo. Ron no pudo mas que estallar en carcajadas.

-Es perfecto Hermione. No te tendrías que haber molestado tanto.

La castaña alargo la mano y cogió uno de los trozos de tarta que habían cortados en platos. Le coloco una vela y la encendio . Se lo tendio a Ron.

-Sopla y pide un deseo.

Ron solo ensancho la sonrisa. Se lamio los dedos y apago la vela con las yemas para sorpresa de la castaña. Metio los dedos en la tarta y despues de embadurnar de crema roja y amarilla la nariz de su novia, se lamio los dedos sonriendo.

-No deseo nada que no tenga aquí mismo, Mione.

Mientras Hermione se lanzaba a su cuello y lo abrazaba riendo, Ron fue consciente de algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta ahora: de todas las maravillas de la magia, de todas las cosas buenas, hermosas y fantásticas que eran posibles hacer por que había nacido con esa capacidad, de todas las cosas divertidas que podía hacer con un golpe de varita, había una, solo una, sin la que no podía vivir.

Y era esa única cosa por la que ahora estaba agradecido. Y había tardado demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta.

Si Hermione no hubiera nacido con magia, si hubiera sido muggle, como sus padres, no la habría conocido.

En su 18 cumpleaños, el pelirojo abrazo a su novia y sonrio. Agradecido.

Por que no había copa de la casa de Hogwards, ni trofeo del torneo de los tres magos, ni campeonato de quidditch, ni conjuro o hechizo que valiera lo que valia ser feliz con aquellos a los que se quiere.

De reojo, Ron vio a Harry alzando la copa y brindando a su salud. Vio a Luna saludándole con la mano . Vio a su hermano con su oreja mutilada acariciando la mejilla de su esposa.

Ron solo respiro hondo y sonrio feliz. Con magia o sin ella. Con arañas gigantes de chocolate que casi te matan de un infarto o sin ellas, la vida es buena.

-Feliz 18 cumpleaños, Ron- Le susurro Hermione en en oído.

El no dijo nada. Solo la estrecho mas fuerte entre sus brazos y cerro los ojos. A fin de cuentas, era Ron Weasley. Heroe de la guerra mágica. Se había enfrentado a cosas terribles y asombrosas durante años. Y había sobrevivido. No comprendía por que para Hermione era tan importante el 18 cumpleaños. Seria una de esas cosas de muggles. Pero si para ella era importante, para el también.

Aun asi, Hermione parecía deprimida.

-Todo ha salido mal. Ha sido un desaster…. Yo solo quería que tuvieras una fiesta inolvidable de cumpleaños….

Mientras Hermione relataba la inmensa lista de cosas que habían salido mal en aquel fatídico cumpleaños, Ron pensó en la angustia que había pasado en la semana que no había sabido nada de ella. En la opresión en el pecho que había experimentado cuando la puerta de la casa se había habierto sola y se le había llenado la mente de horrores sobre lo que le habría pasado a su novia. Recordo el terror sordo que había recorrido su espina dorsal cuando la acromantula de chocolate se desplego desde detrás del sofá de Hermione y supo que esa imagen llenaría sus pesadillas de adulto del mismo modo que Agrog había llenado sus pesadillas de infancia. Y carraspeo con la boca seca. A fin de cuentas, que algo sea inolvidable no implica que no prefirieras no recordar….

-Creeme, amor mio, no lo olvidare en mi vida….-susurro Ron esperando que Hermione solo se fijara en su sonrisa y no notara el escalofrio que le recorría las piernas.

EN algún lugar de otra habitación, alguien puso música a todo volumen. A fin de cuentas, una fiesta es una fiesta. Y no en todos los cumpleaños puedes servirte el chocolate para acompañar una tarta raspando el techo o las paredes. Aun que aun no se sabia lo que los padres de Hermione tenían que decir al respecto. Desde que vieron aparecer y estallar a la araña gigante se habían quedado sentados en una silla con los ojos como platos y respirando pesadamente en un profundo estado de shock.

La fiesta llego a apogeo. Y ya entrada la noche, las primeras personas empezaron a irse a casa. Poco a poco, la velada fue decayendo. Uno tras otro los invitados se fueron marchando. Era ya de madrugada, y en la casa de los Granger solo quedaban cinco personas. Y dos de ellas seguían sentadas en un sofá como si estuvieran petrificados, igual a como habían estado toda la velada.

Harry fue al jardín trasero, donde Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la hierba, llevando tres bebidas en las manos. Cada uno cogió un vaso y dio un sorbo.

-Ya se han ido todos?-Pregunto Hermione

-Si, solo quedamos nosotros.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-No teneis por que quedaros a limpiar y a recoger…-comenzo Hermione

-No es problema. Despues de enfrentarnos a quien tu sabes, de matar un basilisco y el torneo de los tres magos, limpiar tu salón no es nada- La interrumpió Harry con una enorme sonrisa

Los tres se quedaron unos minutos allí antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Un par de horas despues, la casa volvia a estar limpia e impoluta.

Ron recogió sus regalos y los metió en bolsas. Alli estaba el frasco de bezoares que Harry le había regalado con un guiño, recordando el incidente con los bombones de amorthentia de hacia algunos años. O el extraño objeto que Hermione le había regalado. Ella lo había llamado "ordenador portátil". Pero Ron no comprendía como aquel aparato en forma de libro negro con botones con letras pintadas podía ordenar nada. De hecho, le había pedido al Ordenador Portatil que recogiera el salón y el maldito trasto ni se había movido de la mesa. Seguro que estaba estropeado.

Ron sonrio para sus adentros. Recordaba la fiesta de cumpleaños del año anterior. Cuando le pregunto a Hermione que si tan poco le gustaban las muestras de frivolidad, por que le gustaban tanto los cumpleaños. Hermione le había respondido algo que no olvidaría en su vida:

-Los cumpleaños son un dia especial, Ron. No por que sea importante. Si no por que en ese dia, se conmemora el momento en el que alguien a quien queremos llego a este mundo. Y pese a que no se celebre una gran fiesta, y pese a que no sea necesario un despilfarro de dinero en regalos, es un dia especial, en el que la gente a la que queremos merecen el que les digamos lo mucho que nos alegramos que estén en nuestras vidas. A veces, el mejor regalo es simplemente saber lo que les importamos a los demás.

Un cumpleaños mas había llegado. Y un cumpleaños mas se había ido. Y Ron era un año mas viejo. Sonrio para sus adentros. No se sentía especial. Ni mejor que hacia unas horas, cuando era un año mas joven. No se sentía mas sabio ni había aprendido una gran lección sobre la vida y el universo. Lo único que sabia con seguridad es que quería a Hermione. Que quería a Harry, su mejor amigo. Que quería a sus hermanos, a sus padres y a sus amigos. Y que estaba agradecido por que se hubieran esforzado tanto por el. A fin de cuentas, los regalos se pueden llegar a olvidar. Las personas vienen y van. Pero los recuerdos se quedan. Y ese era el mejor regalo que podían haberle hecho.

El pelirojo sonrio al mundo en particular y a nadie en particular.

-Por que sonries?- Le pregunto Hermione mientras terminaba de guardar los platos recién fregados.

-Por que no me arrepiento de nada.

Hermione frunció el ceño con la interrogación dibujada en su cara y el pelirojo estallo en carcajadas felices. Y de pronto fue consciente que la mayor aventura no esta llena de peligros, ni de magia ni de portentos fantásticos. La mayor aventura de la vida es la vida en si misma, con sus pequeños detalles, sus buenos momentos y sus desafíos diarios. Y el mejor regalo que se puede recibir, es saber que tienes con quien compartirlos.

**Con cariño para Iset, de Promethea.**


End file.
